


The Gathering of the Goddesses

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Goddesses, Lesbian Sex, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby, Goddess of the Moon, joins her fellow Goddesses for their annual gathering.</p><p>This was written for the Femslash100 AU drabblecycle Prompt: Mythology</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gathering of the Goddesses

She walked. Her bare feet on soft grass, the breeze cool on her naked skin.

Ruby, Goddess of the Moon, was the last of them to arrive.

The Gathering of the Goddesses happened once a year on the longest, darkest, night.

There were many stories about why they gathered. Maybe it was to pull the world from it's darkest hour and begin it's journey back into the light. Maybe only in the deepest night could they indulge in their divine pleasures. Maybe they used the dark to hide their actions.

The true reason was not for mortal minds.

"Ruby," Belle, Goddess of Knowledge and Learning, smiled and gave her a lazy wave. She was straddling the face of Mulan, Goddess of War. Mulan was licking Belle's sex, slow and sensual.

Merida, she of wild fiery hair and Goddess of the Bow, was kissing the inside of Mulan's thigh, she looked up at Ruby, eyes glinting with merriment.

Ruby looked over her fellow Goddesses, all engaged in various sexual acts with each other.

Goddess of the Underworld Regina and Emma, of Salvation, were scissoring, grinding and moaning together.

The sacred field was alive with pleasure. The air rich with whimpering and the sounds of exquisite pleasure.

Sleep Goddess Aurora cried out as she came at the hands of Ursula and Ariel.

Ruby joined them, finding warm lips to kiss and beautiful bodies to enjoy.

The Goddesses shared pleasure until the sun came up and returned to their duties, until next year.


End file.
